The Game of Life: Kanto
by Senri-Taichou
Summary: "My name is Harry Potter; I am eighteen, and a Wizard. Or, at least, I used to be. Now, I go by the name Sorin Tsunade. And I just made a deal with Death." Mature content. AU. Reincarnation. Prostitution. Suicide. Drabble length chapters. Slash in later books.
1. Prologue

**Title: **The Game of Life

**Author: **Akira Senri Break

**Beta:**

**Category(ies): **Harry Potter and Pokémon

**Genre: **Family/Adventure

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **

**Warnings: **AU. Mention-of-Suicide. Prostitution. Death. Mature-topics. Drabble-length-chapters.

**Summary:** "My name is Harry Potter; I am eighteen, and a Wizard. Or, at least, I used to be. Now, I go by the name of Sorin Tsunade. And I just made a deal with Death."

Harry Potter killed himself after the Final Battle – Only, he didn't die. Instead, he made a deal with Death and Arceus; Save the Pokeworld, and he'll be able to see his family again. But nothing is ever that simple.

**Disclaimer: **I, Akira Senri Break, do not own Pokemon. This is purely for entertainment value.

**Key: **"Human's talking."

"_Pokemon talking."_

"**Pokedex."**

**Akira: Greetings, my lovelies. So, I finally decided to post this story. It's only been on my profile for going on months now. A bit of warning though: I probably won't update it. At least not often. This story is nothing but a way for me to pass time when I don't feel like doing anything else, and as I'm in my last semester of high school, my time to actually work on Fanfiction is very limited. Please do take in note the warnings written above; this story will contain quite a bit of mature content. I'm not exactly sure where I'm taking this, so just bear with me. Also, I have no beta. that being said... enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue-

Listening to: Never - Showpay

Quote:

You know those moments where you have absolutely no idea what's going on? Like you zoned out of the conversation and the whole point had just flown over your head? Yet no one stops to explain exactly what is going on because, to them, you should already know all the shit they're talking about? And, because they just keep on running their mouths you're more confused now than you were at the beginning of the conversation?

Yeah, that's where I am right now.

Ah -right. I should probably introduce myself. That might clear something's up.

My name is Harry Potter; I am eighteen and a Wizard. Or, at least, I used to be. Now, I go by the name Sorin Tsunade. And I just made a deal with Death. Well, Death and his friend, Arceus, to be exact. But that is beside the point.

See, not long ago the Wizarding World was forced into a war against a man by the name Lord Voldemort. I, myself, stood at the front lines. The war was brutal – like really, really brutal – and hundreds died. Including the only family I had left.

I guess I took the hit harder than I had thought, for, while everything seemed fine, it wasn't long before I had taken a specially designed potion. A suicide potion. The next moment, I'm standing in front of Death, and chatting up a storm with Arceus.

And let me tell you, _Death is hot._

But Death's hotness is not the point of this conversation (though I could compare him to the _sun_ and it still wouldn't even be close). Before I had died I came into possession of three items called the Deathly Hallows – The Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, and the Invisibility Cloak. Because of this I became the "Master of Death". Which basically means I'm Death's new play-thing and I have to do whatever he says.

Oh – and did I mention I can't die?

Whoopie.

Anyway, Death told me I could be with my family again – On one condition. See, Arceus is really a God of one of the many multiverses Death reins over – the Pokeworld. And his world is in danger of some form of twisted, repeating plot.

So we made a deal. I'd help out Arceus and put a stop to the evil that was at play there. In exchange Death would allow me to reunite with my family once more. Sounds easy enough.

...

Not.

But I suppose it's better than nothing. I was born to this little family in Central Kanto Region. My father, Kaito, is a Pokemon Trainer. My mother, Luka, owns a bakery. It's okay, I guess. It's strange, having parents again. And – oh yeah, did I mention?

I have pink hair.

_Pink._

I swear Death is out there laughing right now.

But, you know, it's all right. I mean, it sucks that I have to play the Savior again, but at least I get to see my family.

And that's all that matters.

* * *

**Akira: And that's all for now folks. Short, I know, but most chapters are going to be. Mostly cause I don't really feel like writing mile long chapters this time around. Maybe on my next fic my chapters will be longer, but any time I write first person, the chapters are always short, so...**

**That being said, you know the drill. Read. Review. Comment. Flames will be ignored. Criticism is appreciated. **

**Thank you for your time and please, have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter One

**Title: **The Game of Life

**Author: **Akira Senri Break

**Beta:**

**Category(ies): **Harry Potter and Pokémon

**Genre: **Family/Adventure

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **

**Warnings: **AU. Mention-of-Suicide. Prostitution. Death. Mature-topics. Drabble-length-chapters.

**Summary:** "My name is Harry Potter; I am eighteen, and a Wizard. Or, at least, I used to be. Now, I go by the name of Sorin Tsunade. And I just made a deal with Death."

Harry Potter killed himself after the Final Battle – Only, he didn't die. Instead, he made a deal with Death and Arceus; Save the Pokeworld, and he'll be able to see his family again. But nothing is ever that simple.

**Disclaimer: **I, Akira Senri Break, do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter. I also do not own the Lion King.

**Key: **"Human's talking."

"_Pokemon talking."_

"**Pokedex."**

**Akira: Salutations, friends. First off, I just want to say... HOLY FUCKING SHIT THANK YOU! The amount of views and reviews and favorites and follows I got were astounding; I honestly never thought that so many people would like this. I tried to respond to everyone that reviewed (well, those that signed in to review) but I just wanted to say this to the whole: Thank you. But I really think you're expecting too much out of this (laughs). I suck at keeping up with stories, so I can't promise I'll ever update again so soon. **

**Just so you know, in this chapter is an introduction to the more iffy aspects of this story, namely prostitution. Well, it mentions it in not so many words, but, no bad feedback please. I put it in the warning, so no ranting that I'm a disgusting freak. I wanted this to be realistic (well, as realistic as it can be, being a fanfiction) and prostitution is a real thing. There are homeless children who are forced to sell themselves. Also, no hates about Death being a pedo.**

**Anyway! I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter One

Never – Showpay

All right, I just want to give all of you poor, unexpecting fools out there a small bit of advice. If you're dead, dying, or not even close, avoid Death at all costs. Now, this may sound like an odd bit of advice for the "Master of Death" to give – after all, how can you avoid Death? The answer to that is: You can't. If he wants to find you, he will. But you can sure as hell try. Trust me, you don't want to meet him, because once you become an object of his interest, the bastard will never leave you be. Ever.

_Ever._

Okay. Sure, he's hot. And, all right, yes, he sort of has that whole teenage Mick Jagger thing going on, but really. He's a bastard. Like, a real bastard. Who seems to think he's the best thing to happen to the world since sliced bread. And has absolutely no manners and invites himself over. In the middle of the night. And, oh yeah – I should probably warn you.

"You should have sex with me."

He's he horniest bastard I've ever met.

"No."

"Why?"

Hm, let me think... I'm ten. My younger brother is in the next room. I hate you. You're my boss. I hate you. You live to make my life hell. I hate you. You're a bastard. I hate you. You're annoying. I hate you.

Did I forget to mention I hate you?

"I'm too young. Pedophile."

"I'm not a pedophile, Love."

"You want to have sex with a ten year old. Ergo, you are a pedophile."

"I'm an infinite being, Love. Age doesn't matter to us. And, technically, you're twenty-eight. At least mentally. Come on, you know you want a piece of this body."

Yeah, to feed to the Mightyana's.

"Still a pedophile. No."

"I don't know why you're so uptight about letting me fuck you! I mean, it isn't like you haven't had sex before – you fuck around with those bastards in town."

Oh, how I wish I could punch him.

See, Life's a bitch. No, really – she's a bitch. I would know; I've had the oh-so-pleasure of meeting her (please note the sarcasm). I'm not exactly sure what I did to piss her off, but she seems set on making my lives living hell. Case and point numero uno: My oh-so-perfect life as Harry Potter. Orphan. Prophesized Savior. Sacrificial lamb to the Wizarding World. Scapegoat. Deranged psycho-maniac out for my blood.

Case and point number B: My lovely current life as Sorin Tsunade. Born to a sweet little family. Wealthy. Nice mother, cool father. Orphaned at age five by a drug-addicted sociopath. No other relatives. Homeless. Thief. Wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for Yukito. And Ren.

Ren.

My adorable little Ren.

He had only been three years old, but he had been abandoned in the forest outside of Pallet Town. It was pure luck – or perhaps not (I was still trying to decide whether or not Death had anything to do with it) – that Yukito and I had found him. If we hadn't, little Ren wouldn't have made it.

But none of that mattered; I recognized him the moment I saw him. How could I not? Wavy black hair. Ice blue eyes. That mischievous smile... He hadn't changed at all and the moment I laid eyes on him, I knew who he was.

Sirius.

I had always hoped that I would have found him, but I never truly believed that I would. His death had been the hardest hit to me – I had only been fifteen at the time; I had just gotten him back after years of being separated. It didn't seem fair. I never thought I would have found him as a small, abandoned child five years younger than myself. It didn't even matter that he didn't remember anything from his life as Sirius Black.

Taking care of a three year old was difficult, especially for an eight year old street child. We lived in this old abandoned cabin on the edge of Pallet. The roof leaked. The windows were either missing their glass or heavily cracked. And the whole place was overrun by the forest and its inhabitants. But it was all we had. We had to beg for scraps, and at times I had to resort to petty thievery. And when all other methods were exhausted, I had to rely on extreme measure for money. But it didn't matter.

I'd do anything for Ren.

"That is none of your business."

Death pouted, like he actually thought that'll work on me. Like if he jets out his lips and stares at me with those wide abyss-like eyes, I'll give in to his every want.

"No."

I'll admit to taking a small bit of pleasure in his disappointment.

"Now. Not that I don't enjoy making you suffer like the pedophile you are("Not a pedophile..."), why are you here."

Death glared.

I stared.

Death huffed.

"Gezz, all right. Fine. I just come to tell you to be prepared and look at the thanks I get..."

"Be prepared? For what?"

"For the death of the king!"

...

"Lion King. Really?"

Death pouted. "Kill joy..."

I raised an eyebrow.

"All right, all right... Would it kill you to be a little less uptight?"

"Yes. Now get on with it."

Here, he grinned. "Fine. The wait's over: Your job has begun. So be prepared for it."

"Right..." Hey, give me a break. It's not like I don't have a reason to be suspicious – it is Death, after all. "Well, thanks. I guess."

Death stared.

I stared.

"_No._"

Death cursed.

* * *

**Akira: And there you have it folks: the second installment of The Game of Life: Kanto. Not really much to this chapter - it was really just a way to get the ball moving. But things really pick up in the next chapter, where you'll meet Ren and Yukito. And poor Sorin, having to deal with the horniness that is Death... hahaha, I love making Death a pervert...**

**Death: I'm not a pervert. I am a sexually appreciative person.**

**Sorin: So, basically, you're a pervert.**

**Ren: Big Brother... What's a pervert?**

**Sorin:... I'll tell you when you're older.**

**Akira: Poor Sorin... Hahaha. Well, that's it. You know what to do: Read (Check. Look at you, getting so far ahead!). Review. Flames will be used to fend Death away from Sorin.**

**Thank you, and have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Title: **The Game of Life: Kanto

**Author: **Akira Senri Break

**Beta:**

**Category(ies): **Harry Potter and Pokémon

**Genre: **Family/Adventure

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **

**Warnings: **AU. Mention-of-Suicide. Prostitution. Death. Mature-topics. Drabble-length-chapters.

**Summary:** "My name is Harry Potter; I am eighteen, and a Wizard. Or, at least, I used to be. Now, I go by the name of Sorin Tsunade. And I just made a deal with Death."

Harry Potter killed himself after the Final Battle – Only, he didn't die. Instead, he made a deal with Death and Arceus; Save the Pokeworld, and he'll be able to see his family again. But nothing is ever that simple.

**Disclaimer: **I, Akira Senri Break, do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter. All rights go to their respective owners.

**Key: **"Human's talking."

"_Pokemon talking."_

"**Pokedex."**

**Akira: You asked, and you have received. A new chapter is posted! I really like this chapter for some reason, maybe because you get to meet Ren and Yukito in it. Maybe it's because you get to see how different Sorin is when he is with Ren. Either way, I am, for some unexplainable reason, very proud of this chapter.**

**I just wanted to say thank you to all of you wonderful viewers out there. I'm still shocked that I've managed to gather a viewing of 435 views, 19 followers, 17 favorites, and six reviews. I'm astounded! I mean, I'm only uploading the second (technically third) chapter now... I'm very happy. Every time someone reviews or follows, I end up doing a little dance-wiggle in my chair. I think the majority of my school now thinks I am insane(which I won't deny). Also, I like it when I answer peoples reviews... And they answer back. Suggestions and criticism**** is always welcome!**

**Anyway, my little spiel is over. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Loser like me- Glee

It was unsurprisingly hard to kick Death out, though I did so with pleasure. Death had taken up most of the night and though I had no clock, I could tell by glancing out the window that it was nearing four in the morning – I could see the drags of dawn peering through the trees. My plan was simple: sleep. I had to say it was one of my better plans, and it was only the thought of curling up with Yukito and Ren that stopped me from falling asleep in our make-shift kitchen.

We had decided to use one of the backrooms as a bedroom, as it was one of the only rooms not overrun completely by forest. The bed was an old mattress that Yukito and I had snagged before it was carted away on garbage day. It was lumpy and the springs made it uncomfortable, but it was better than the forest floor. We had no blankets or pillows, but we made up for it with body heat.

Not for the first time I was thankful that Ren was a deep sleeper; he lay curled around Yukito in my absence, using her flame-like warmth to keep him warm. Yukito, however, was a very light sleeper. The moment I had crept into the room, she raised her furry head and stared at me with those intelligent hazel eyes.

Confused? Don't be – Yukito is a Pokémon. An Arcanine, to be exact. She found me shortly after I was forced to the streets, just outside of Fuchsia City. She was just a Growlithe at the time, and much more adapt for living in the wild than I was. She took care of me, and later, Ren.

Ren was the one to name her Yukito. I found it ironic that he would name a fire-type Pokémon the equivalent of "Snow Rabbit".

"Hey, Dear Heart. The bastard's gone now."

I spoke quietly as not to wake Ren, whom had shifted and now laid spread over my legs. Yukito nuzzled my cheek.

"_Well, I should think so! Honestly, coming over here so late… Anyway, get to bed this instant!"_

I guess I should also tell you, I can speak to Pokemon. Death gave me the ability to understand them, though it took years for me to master and tame the ability. My father had been in awe of the trait, but I had only starting learning it before his death.

I chuckled but obeyed. At the moment all I wanted to do was sleep for a few hundred years. Only, my plans always seemed to have the spectacular talent of going wrong: It felt like my head had just hit the mattress before Ren was yelling at me to get up.

I rolled over, curling into the warmth that we had created.

Ren had other plans.

"Big Brother, get up!"

My hand clamped down on Ren's head.

Yukito sighed.

Ren struggled.

I hardly cared: sleep was like a drug to me. I was addicted. Maybe because sleep had always been a rare thing for me to come by, as was food. Living, first with the Dursleys, then on the streets taught me to take it when you got the chance. You never knew when the next time you would get to sleep or eat was. Ren knew this, though perhaps not as well – He was young and had never been alone before. He had never truly learned what it meant to starve. Yukito and I were going to keep it that way.

Then again, he might have done it all on purpose: That was just the Sirius in him.

But just like Sirius, he had a prankster heart; the next thing I knew I was being rammed into with enough force to knock me off the mattress. The scuffle that followed was short and ended with Ren pinned to the ground.

"What… are you doing?"

Ren gave an audible gulp.

"I-I was just… waking you up?"

"And why, would you be doing that?"

Ren stuttered and that was it took for me to snap – I grabbed his cheeks and started to pull.

"If you're going to wake up than at least have an excuse! What did I tell you, Ren? Huh? Only wake me up if it's an emergency!"

Sadly, he never listens.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! You promised!"

I paused.

Ren sighed in relief.

I tugged his cheek.

It took me a minute to figure out exactly just what Ren meant, and when I did I rolled off of Ren with a heavy groan. Yukito was nowhere in sight (she must have left in the confusion), but a wild Rattate dozed peacefully in the corner. I let out a yawn, wishing I could join it in slumber, but having no other choice. I _had_ promised after all.

* * *

**Akira: I know, I'm horrible. I had to leave it like that though, my creative mused demanded it of me. He's been very active lately. The only problem is, he isn't only concentrating on this story. I currently have five other fics running around my head. I don't really feel like working on them though, not past the initial birth of the idea. I have another Harry Potter/Pokemon one that I'm sorta excited about though... But don't worry, I'm not going to abandoned this yet (hopefully I won't at all). I'm having way too much fun with this.**

**Anyway, there you have it. Ren and Yukito. I want to know, how many of you thought that Yukito was a Pokemon before I confirmed it within this chapter? I'm just curious about what you thought of her from the previous bit you had heard. She's kinda bossy and proper... she sorta reminds me of Hermione. Just, less know-it-all and more motherly. Ren's cute. Energetic, bright, and tricky. He's sorta like your typical six year old here, but I'll be trying to individualize his character more later on. He'll become more like the Sirius we all know and love within the next few books.**

**You'll learn about what Sorin promised Ren in the next chapter, but I'm going to tell you what it is here. There will be a part in the next chapter that I think a lot of few are going to yell at me for, but I want you to know first and foremost that all will be explained eventually. Professor Oak isn't a bad guy. He's not a normal client. You'll learn this in chapter four. (Ignore my spoiler if you want)**

**I think a lot of you are going to love the next chapter though, because you'll be meeting Delia. And everyone loves Delia.**

**Sorin: Are you going to spoil the entire thing for them?**

**Akira: Not the entire thing... I just wanted to give them a quick preview. Besides, I don't want to be yelled at.**

**Ren: What's wrong with Professor Oak?**

**Sorin: It's not that there is something... wrong... with Professor Oak. **

**Ren: Then why did Akira call him a bad guy?**

**Akira: *silence***

**Sorin: *silence***

**Ren: Meanies...**

**Akira: And yes, I am being mean. Spoiling things like this... Oh well. So be it. Curse me now, if you so wish, and I shall laugh in the face of evil! (Actually, i'm more likely to hide behind Sorin...)**

**And moving on! Thank you for reading and you know the drill (I'm sort of getting tired of saying this. Maybe I should stop...?). Read. Review. Favor or follow (if you haven't already. Or you just don't feel like it.) Flames will be given to Sorin and Ren to keep them warm.**

**Thank you, and have a terrible day!**

**Yukito: I do believe you mean "have a nice day".**

**Akira: *silence***


	4. Chapter Three

**Title: **The Game of Life: Kanto

**Author: **Akira Senri Break

**Beta:**

**Category(ies): **Harry Potter and Pokémon

**Genre: **Family/Adventure

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **

**Warnings: **AU. Mention-of-Suicide. Prostitution. Death. Mature-topics. Drabble-length-chapters.

**Summary:** "My name is Harry Potter; I am eighteen, and a Wizard. Or, at least, I used to be. Now, I go by the name of Sorin Tsunade. And I just made a deal with Death."

Harry Potter killed himself after the Final Battle – Only, he didn't die. Instead, he made a deal with Death and Arceus; Save the Pokeworld, and he'll be able to see his family again. But nothing is ever that simple.

**Disclaimer: **I, Akira Senri Break, do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter. All rights go to their respective owners.

**Key: **"Human's talking."

"_Pokemon talking."_

"**Pokedex."**

**Akira: Hello and welcome to a new chapter of The Game of Life: Kanto!**

**Okay, so now that I'm done feeling like a game show host...**

**So this chapter is pretty short, only being around five hundred words, not counting my little author's note. In this chapter, we'll get to meet everyone's favorite Pokemon Mother, Delia. I really like this chapter: You get to see how Sorin acts around people that aren't Ren and Yukito. But, more to be reveled later on because I want to keep this note short. I've been sick the last week, so I really don't feel like running my mouth (or keyboard). It was only my love for you lovely viewers that motivated me to log on and post this.**

**Also, thank you! This fic has reached an upward of nine hundred views; pretty good for only having three chapters posted. You are all darling!**

**Now! On with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Thriller/Heads Will Roll – Glee

"Thank you for the meal, Miss Ketchum. We'll bring the containers back soon."

"I thought I told you to call me Delia, Sorin! And take your time; there's no need to rush."

Allow me to introduce you to Delia Ketchum, perhaps the sweetest woman on the face of the Pokeworld. Shocking red hair – chestnut eyes – and a motherly personally to rival Molly Weasley, I had, upon meeting her, assumed her to be the reincarnation of my own mother, Lily Potter. Unfortunately, this was not the case. That didn't stop the woman from adopting us the best she could.

I smiled at her tightly. "Thanks, Delia."

Before she could answer, Ren did, his arms weighed down by several bags that contained what would be our only food source for the next three days.

"Big Brother! Hurry up! I wanna go!"

"Just give me a second, Ren! Yukito, could you…?"

Yukito immediately headed over to Ren. Delia smiled as she watched the two.

"Where are you taking him?"

"I promised him I would take him to the Pokémon Lab."

I sighed, kneading my forehead with my free hand (the other holding a bag similar to the ones that Ren was holding). To most, my promise would seem simple: take Ren to the Lab. To people like me, however… Though I knew the Professor well due to my line of work, I had tried to make it a habit of avoiding my clients outside of work (The fact that the Professor was not a normal client notwithstanding). They were not to approach me in anyway shape or form until I went to work. It was purely to keep Ren safe.

But this time my policy compromised Ren's dream: The boy wished to be a Pokémon Trainer when he was older. I never had the heart to tell him that, unless our funds increased, his dream might not come true…

"Does he still want to be a Pokémon Trainer?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure he'll be a wonderful Trainer."

So am I.

"And… I think you would be as well, Sorin. A Pokémon Journey is a great way to meet new friends."

I smiled at her, but it didn't reach my eyes.

"I have Ren and Yukito; what more could I need?"

Delia didn't answer.

* * *

**Akira: And there you have it. As you can see Sorin is a little tenser in this chapter than in the past two, where he only had to suffer through the presence of Ren, Yukito, and Death. Of course, having his history, one understands why. **

**Delia will take a large part within this fic, as she is one of the only parental figures that Ren and Sorin have, the other being Yukito for the time being. And with the slight mention of Professor Oak, the story gets rolling. You'll meet him and get the full story behind him in, I believe, the next chapter. Everything will be explained, so don't yell at me! Oak's a good guy. He remains as such throughout the entire fic.**

**And I'm not hinting at anything when mentioning Pokemon Trainers. Not at all.**

**Sorin: Well, whether you are hinting at something or not matters little. If we don't have the funds...**

**Akira: Than you can't go, yatta yatta yatta. I know, Sorin. But I really think you're cutting the idea off too quickly.**

**Sorin: Besides, Ren is too young-**

**Ren: Big Brother! I'm not too young! I'm not a little _kid_ y'know!**

**Sorin: I know, Ren. But you are too young to go on a Journey.**

**Yukito: You however, Sorin, are not.**

**Sorin: *Glares***

**Akira: Don't glare at Yukito!**

**Sorin: *Silence***

**Akira: Anyway, that's the chapter for this week folks. Also, I was thinking of maybe spanning of two weeks between chapter updates, rather than one? Thoughts?**

**And that's all folks! Sorin, sign us out!**

**Sorin: Why me...? *Sigh* Read. Review. Favorite and follow. See ya next week.**

**Akira: That was... great. *Sweatdrop* **

**Thank you and have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Title: **The Game of Life: Kanto

**Author: **Akira Senri Break

**Beta:**

**Category(ies): **Harry Potter and Pokémon

**Genre: **Family/Adventure

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **

**Warnings: **AU. Mention-of-Suicide. Prostitution. Death. Mature-topics. Drabble-length-chapters.

**Summary:** "My name is Harry Potter; I am eighteen, and a Wizard. Or, at least, I used to be. Now, I go by the name of Sorin Tsunade. And I just made a deal with Death."

Harry Potter killed himself after the Final Battle – Only, he didn't die. Instead, he made a deal with Death and Arceus; Save the Pokeworld, and he'll be able to see his family again. But nothing is ever that simple.

**Disclaimer: **I, Akira Senri Break, do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter. All rights go to their respective owners.

**Key: **"Human's talking."

"_Pokemon talking."_

"**Pokedex."**

**Akira: Well, hello again, my lovelies, guess who's back in black (and white. And than there's that little bit of blue at the top of the page...)? So, not a lot of people seemed to like the last chapter. Maybe because it sucked ass. Maybe because it was a little slower than my other chapters. Quite honestly, I thought more people would like it because of Delia, but... *shrugs***

**At any rate; here's the next chapter! Introducing (drum roll please) Professor Samuel Oak, the Pokemon Professor! Okay, so you finally get to know what the bottom is behind Professor Oak. Why he's such a big deal to Sorin - and what kind of costumer he really is. Of course, as we all know he's an all around good guy, so there's not much worry. And Sorin's just a little bit more prideful then is good for him. And Ren, of course, is being the Ren we all know and love.**

**Without further to do; here's you're new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Marry You – Glee

"Sorin – Ren! I didn't expect to see the two of you. How are you, my boys?"

Not for the first time was I reminded of my ex-headmaster after meeting Professor Samuel Oak.

Tall and elderly, with salt-and-pepper hair, twinkling onyx eyes, and a soothing personality (if not a little eccentric), Professor Oak was the spitting image of everyone's favorite grandfather. He loved his job and cared deeply for Pokémon – And people. He was one of the (read: only) clients I actually felt safe being around Ren. Probably because he never hired me to actually have sex with him: We would sit for hours drinking tea and chatting until it was time for me to pick up Ren from Delia's. And even though all we did was talk, he refused to pay anything less than the normal price.

Didn't make facing him any easier.

"Fine… Professor. Ren wanted to look around."

If he noticed my unease, he didn't show it. Instead, the Professor sent a kind smile to Ren.

"He's very much welcome to: My doors are always open for the two of you."

"Thank you. Ren, what do you say?"

"Thank you, Professor! Big Brother, can I…?"

It only took a moment for those big innocent eyes to work their magic.

"That is why we came here, isn't it?"

Ren gave a cheer having heard the consent in my voice and immediately ran off to explore. Neither the Professor nor I moved.

"How are you, Sorin? Really?"

"I am fine. Delia said "Hello"."

"And Ren? Is he well?"

"Ren is fine. He's happy."

"Does he know…?"

"He doesn't _need_ to know."

"And your funds? If you ever need anything, Sorin, anything at all –"

"We're _fine_, Professor!"

"…Brother?"

Ren's voice – innocent, curious – cut through the air. I fell silent at once, but Ren continued to watch me from beside Yukito. Small and far too skinny for a normal six year old (even if he _had_ only turned six several months ago). Yukito sent me a look.

"It's nothing, Ren. Go back to looking around: I'll be there in a moment."

Appeased, Ren turned back to whatever he was looking at, blue eyes alight. I turned to the professor stiffly.

"I apologize, Professor. I should not have raised my voice."

I turned away before he had the chance to respond.

* * *

**Akira: And there it is. The Professor that we all know and love. So, there wasn't really much to this chapter; it was pretty much an introduction to Oak. The next chapter, you'll be meeting an OC of mine and the story will really get rolling. Adventure is on the horizon, my friends!**

**That's pretty much it for today. Sorin and Ren are busy, so they won't be visiting us today. I guess you'll just have to wait for next week.**

**So... Read and Review! Favor and Follow and generally have an all around good time! Love it, or hate it. I don't really care. Criticism is welcome. Flames will be given to Professor Oak for the Charmanders and other fire-types.**

**Thank you, and have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Title: **The Game of Life: Kanto

**Author: **Akira Senri Break

**Beta:**

**Category(ies): **Harry Potter and Pokémon

**Genre: **Family/Adventure

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **

**Warnings: **AU. Mention-of-Suicide. Prostitution. Death. Mature-topics. Drabble-length-chapters.

**Summary:** "My name is Harry Potter; I am eighteen, and a Wizard. Or, at least, I used to be. Now, I go by the name of Sorin Tsunade. And I just made a deal with Death."

Harry Potter killed himself after the Final Battle – Only, he didn't die. Instead, he made a deal with Death and Arceus; Save the Pokeworld, and he'll be able to see his family again. But nothing is ever that simple.

**Disclaimer: **I, Akira Senri Break, do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter. All rights go to their respective owners.

**Key: **"Human's talking."

"_Pokemon talking."_

"**Pokedex."**

**Akira: Yo~ How are my lovely viewers this fine afternoon? So here's chapter five, brilliant thing that it is. You get to meet one of my OC's this chapter, so be prepared (evil laugh).**

**There's not much more going on in this chapter, besides meeting my OC. This fic will follow the game FireRed pretty closely, so there isn't really much for me to do yet. But I just had a thought: It's almost May. Meaning I only have a total of nine weeks before I'm done with High School for good. I'm going to attend collage in the fall. Dear God, I'm almost an adult. I have no idea how to react to that.**

**Mini-rant done, I don't really expect lots of loving on this chapter. Mostly because there's not much going on but *shrugs*. Whatever. Oh, and guys... I have a total of 2,000 views! Thank you so much~ I'm still shocked every time someone favors or follows TGoL:K... I guess I'm just not used to people being so into my writing...**

**Anyway, enough chatter! On with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Don't Rain On My Parade- Glee

"Yo, Gramps! Ya here?"

Laxus Oak yelled as he stormed into the Pokémon Lab. The resounding slam of the door echoed throughout the lab and caused the Pokemon to start; the Caterpee in my lap gave out a frightened squee and raced off, leaving a disappointed Ren behind. I sighed and placed a hand on his head. Ren loved Pokémon of any and all kinds, and now that the chance to coddle one was gone, there was sure to be hell to pay. Especially if I didn't keep an eye on him.

Professor Oak frowned at his youngest grandson.

"Ah, Laxus – I was wondering if you would stop by today. What do you need?"

Laxus didn't answer immediately. He wasn't looking at his grandfather – but rather, at me and Ren. Or, more specifically, me. I could recognize the look he was sending me anywhere and Ren shivered slightly, his eyes challenging despite the fact that he had hid himself behind me.

Cold. Unforgiving. Hate.

I was used to these kinds of looks, but Ren wasn't. I had received these looks many times in my two lives – Both the Dursleys and the Wizarding World had made sure of that. Mostly, I got them from the folks around town; those that didn't approve of my profession, or that the fact that someone as filthy and no-good, and obviously unwanted as I was running around their town. Laxus was only a few years older than me (he was twelve) but he had never particularly liked me. His mother had made sure of that, but he had never hated me. Not until he walked in on one of my sessions with Professor Oak a few months back.

Laxus quickly turned his attention elsewhere, dismissing me as though I wasn't even there. It took me several minutes to calm Ren down.

"I gotcha the package that you wanted."

For the first time I noticed a package in Laxus's hands – small, square, and wrapped in a non-script brown paper that crinkled every time you moved. I eyed it curiously for a minute before deciding that it wasn't worth my time. Ren had already place his attention elsewhere: a small, fluffy Vulpix had demanded he pay attention to him and now the six year old was happily chasing the fox Pokémon. That might have been one of my many mistakes of the day – the other was ignoring Death's warning.

I only looked up when I heard my name.

* * *

**Akira: Oh, Sorin, you so silly... You really have to learn to pay attention more.**

**So there it is, the grand reveal of Laxus Oak! Mwahahahahaha~ Okay, so he's a jerk, but all Oaks, bar the Professor, seem to start off that way. He's a rash kind of guy, but he's pretty cool beneath it all. You'll be seeing quite a bit of him throughout the first and second(I believe) books, so get used to him. Also, for those of you who watch Fairy Tail... Yes, that is where I got the idea for him. Think of him as a younger, less self-centered Laxus Dreyar. He's still pretty rude, but he has his reasons~**

**Laxus: Oi! Stop talking about me like I'm not here!**

**Sorin: I do not know why you're so worked up; Akira was simply informing the viewers about you.**

**Laxus: *Glares* Che!**

**Akira: *Sweatdrops* Heehee, well, I'll leave you two at it...**

**Anyway! Things are picking up. What on earth could the Professor want? And just what is in the package that Laxus was sent to fetch? Find out next time on: The Game of Life: Kanto!**

**Yukito: You sound like a show host for a mid-day drama...**

**Akira:*Laughs* I feel like one...**

**So, Read and Review! Favor and Follow! Criticism is appreciated. Flames will be ignored.  
**

**Thank you, and have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter Six

**Title: **The Game of Life: Kanto

**Author: **Akira Senri Break

**Beta:**

**Category(ies): **Harry Potter and Pokémon

**Genre: **Family/Adventure

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **

**Warnings: **AU. Mention-of-Suicide. Prostitution. Death. Mature-topics. Drabble-length-chapters.

**Summary:** "My name is Harry Potter; I am eighteen, and a Wizard. Or, at least, I used to be. Now, I go by the name of Sorin Tsunade. And I just made a deal with Death."

Harry Potter killed himself after the Final Battle – Only, he didn't die. Instead, he made a deal with Death and Arceus; Save the Pokeworld, and he'll be able to see his family again. But nothing is ever that simple.

**Disclaimer: **I, Akira Senri Break, do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter. All rights go to their respective owners.

**Key: **"Human's talking."

"_Pokemon talking."_

"**Pokedex."**

**Akira: So I'm a little late on this one (sorry!) and I don't really have an excuse. Except for the fact that I'm re-reading D. Gray-Man. Which I think is a pretty awesome reason. But... *shrugs* I didn't even get my homework done. Which is an essay. Which was sue today. Which I haven't even started...**

**So I'm gunna be really quick on this one. No su~per long chats tonight, I'm afraid...**

* * *

Chapter Six

Loser Like Me – Glee

I'm sure we've all experienced those moments when someone tells you something and you completely forget about it, only for it to pop up hours, or days, or even months later to bite you in the ass. Because, even if the advice or whatever it was is sound, the guy it came from is such an asshat that you don't want to even be in the same room as him, let alone listen to what he has to say. And then, when it does happen, you're left with this damned "I told you so" following you around everywhere.

Yeah, Death's particularly fond of these moments.

I admit that it might have been stupid to ignore Death's warning, but this was _Death_ we were talking about. He lived to screw with my life and piss me off. I never would have expected him to be serious about my task finally startling, let alone how quickly it had come about. Yet here I was, staring down Professor Oak as he held out what looked to be some sort of white and black game system.

Oh, I knew it wasn't a game system, having seen the device before on some of my other little visits to the lab. It was a Pokedex: an electronic device used by Pokémon Trainers to research and record Pokémon while on their various adventures. They could be used for other functions as well, but I wasn't exactly sure what for: I hadn't exactly been listening when the Professor had explained it. I hadn't thought there would ever be a need. There was no way I would ever become a Pokémon Trainer anyway. Not with Ren.

So, naturally, I was confused as to why he was holding it out to _me _of all people.

I still took it though.

A short glance in Laxus's direction told me he had one too: Green, like the edges of his white button-up shirt. And orange, like his suspenders, which hung from his white jeans. The whole outfit looked particular, given his sand colour hair and crimson eyes.

"This is a Pokedex. Young Trainers use them to gather information while on their Journeys. They all act as an ID when on the road, and the newer ones have a built in map and radio. I was hoping you could take them with you on your Journey."

Laxus nodded and slid the Pokedex into his pocket. Most likely he had been expecting this: he had had his starter Pokémon for about a year now, but he had never left on a Journey. As far as I was aware, he had never been further than Viridian City. With the Pokedex, he was now an official trainer. But while Ren was excited, I was dreading what this meant for myself.

"Professor, why did you give this to me? I am not a Trainer."

I knew I wasn't imagining the sheepish look that crossed his face.

"When I was young, I was a serious Pokémon Trainer. It was an experience I'll never forget. Travelling, meeting new people, and Pokémon allowed me to become who I am today. And I wish to encourage others to go on their own Journeys and make their own paths."

Well, that was nice. "But why me?"

I had to admit, I was curious.

"Why you?" He smiled. "Because going on a Journey can mean a lot of things. Becoming an adult, for one. And making a new future, for another. A new beginning, if you will."

I bit my lip, liking the sound of what he was saying more than I cared to admit. A new beginning… A chance to leave Pallet Town behind and start a new life for Ren and myself. One where we didn't have to go without food or proper care. One where I didn't have to sell myself for money. One where Ren would be happy.

Of course, if I was right and this _was_ what Death was talking about than I wouldn't have much of a choice. It would happen whether I wanted it to or not.

"Can I be a Trainer too?"

Ren was excited, bouncing eagerly at my side so much that I had to place a hand on his head in order to get him to calm down. Even Yukito looked interested in the prospect. But I knew I couldn't, not if this wasn't Death's task. We just didn't have the money to properly care for anyone else – especially while running around the Region. Not for Ren to be a Trainer. And not for me to be a Trainer.

"You're too young, Ren." His face fell and I immediately felt horrible, but I stood by my words. I held out the Pokedex. "I am afraid, Professor, that I have to decline your offer. I have no interest of being a Pokémon Trainer."

Professor Oak certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Sorin-"

"I'm sorry, Professor. But it just isn't possible at this current point in time. Please understand."

"If it's about money, Sorin, battles against Trainers and Gym Leaders offer a Pokedollar reward. You can easily manage yourself and whatever Pokémon you catch along the way-"

Well, that solved that problem, but would it be enough for Ren? Would he be safe, travelling around the Region at the age of six? I couldn't risk putting him in danger… If anything happened to him…

As though reading my mind, the Professor continued.

"And I'm sure you're more than able to care for Ren – Or Delia and I would be more than happy to watch him while you're gone."

Ren wasn't too happy at the thought of being left behind. As though I'd even be able to leave him – he was the only family I had beside Yukito. He was the only one I had yet to find from my old life- my first life – as Harry Potter.

But… what if I could find more? If this was the start of my task, than it would only stand to reason that I'd find the others on this Journey. After all, Death had promised me that I would be with them one day. What if I could finally find them?

"I only have one Pokémon left, but it's yours, Sorin. If you want it."

It only took one look at Ren for me to decide. I clutched the Pokedex in my hand.

"Fine. I'll do it."

* * *

**Akira: And end scene! **

**Okay, so there you have it. Sorin's agreed to become a Pokemon Trainer (like you really had any doubts...). I'm not really in the mood to edit this properly, so if you notice any mistakes PM me or mention it in your review and I'll fix it...**

**Night ya'll.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Title: **The Game of Life: Kanto

**Author: **Akira Senri Break

**Beta:**

**Category(ies): **Harry Potter and Pokémon

**Genre: **Family/Adventure

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **

**Warnings: **AU. Mention-of-Suicide. Prostitution. Death. Mature-topics. Drabble-length-chapters.

**Summary:** "My name is Harry Potter; I am eighteen, and a Wizard. Or, at least, I used to be. Now, I go by the name of Sorin Tsunade. And I just made a deal with Death."

Harry Potter killed himself after the Final Battle – Only, he didn't die. Instead, he made a deal with Death and Arceus; Save the Pokeworld, and he'll be able to see his family again. But nothing is ever that simple.

**Disclaimer: **I, Akira Senri Break, do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter. All rights go to their respective owners.

**Key: **"Human's talking."

"_Pokemon talking."_

"**Pokedex."**

**Akira: Welcome, one and all, to the newest chapter of The Game of Life: Kanto. Today, we have a sweet little chapter that centers around out lovable Sorin, the ever cute Ren, and the sweet Delia. Haha, so this chapter is it; the beginning (not really). It's cute though 3**

**That being said, thank you, all of you! More and more people seem to like this story; I'm still shocked. I kinda feel like you're all expecting something of me I don't know if I ca give... *Laughs* But I'll try my best!**

**And on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Bellas Finals – Pitch Perfect

"A Pokemon Journey?"

I could hear the surprise in Delia's voice as I explained what had occurred in Professor Oak's lab mere hours prior. Yukito sat on the floor beside me, her hazel eyes focused on Red: the six year old currently took up residence on the floor, though he didn't notice Yukito's gaze. He was too busy playing with my new Pokemon.

It was a small creature, only about a foot in height and vaguely resembled a racoon-dog. Large, pointy ears, soft bushy tail, and a sleek brown and cream coat, the Pokemon was easy enough to identify: the Evolutionary Pokemon, Eevee. The moment we had first met him, the Eevee had decided that I was unimportant and that Ren was godsend. It had been Ren whom had named the Eevee Nightshade, though I wasn't sure why. Nightshade hadn't left his side since and had only spoken to me long enough to tell me that I had shit-for-brains and that it was a shame that Ren was too young to be his Trainer.

Needless to say, we didn't get along very well.

"And Ren and Yukito too? Are they going with you?"

"Yes."

"I remember when Ash headed out on his Pokemon Journey: It's thanks to him I've got Mimee, here." Mr Mime looked up from where he was sweeping curiously. "My eldest son, leaving… And now my other little boys are leaving too…"

I nearly chocked, taken by surprise by her words. Delia had always taken care of us when she could – She fed us when I couldn't. She took us in when the weather was bad. She watched out for us in a way that no one else ever had. I had always thought that it was simply out of the niceness of her heart (Delia was too sweet to do things out of pity), but I had never thought that she would have cared about us that much. But to hear her address us as her family – her _sons_ – it filled me with warmth that I was unfamiliar with. It was a feeling that I had never known before (was this what it felt like to have a mother? I hardly remembered).

"Promise me," Delia said suddenly, catching my attention. She had a stern, but teary eyed look on her face. "Promise me you'll visit. And call. Ash did, at first. But he gets distracted."

All I could do was nod.

"Good. Now, I suppose we should get going."

"Going?"

"Shopping. I refuse to allow you and Ren to leave here unprepared. And you'll need new clothes: Those ones are far too small."

I couldn't help but wish I was imagining the glint in her eyes.

* * *

**Akira: Mwahahahaha~**

**Delia's evil, for making Sorin and Ren suffer through such torture! **

**And here you are: Sorin's first Pokemon, Nightshade! So I know it's pretty cliché to have Harry have an Eevee but I don't care! Eevee is one of my favorite Pokemon, I had to do it. He's a feisty little fellow, that's for sure, but he'll come around eventually... Maybe.**

**Nightshade: Che, like I'd ever listen to such a dumbass trainer...**

**Sorin: ...It seems like you have some sort of problem with me.**

**Nightshade: Damn right, I do!**

**Yukito: Boys...**

**Ren: Well, I like Big Brother!**

**Sorin: Thank you, Ren.**

**Akira: Aw... Cute~**

**Haha, well you know the drill. Read!**

**Sorin: Check.**

**Akira: Review!**

**Ren: Check!... Please? Akira lives off of reviews: they are food for her listless soul.**

**Akira: Favor!**

**Nightshade: Check... You dumbasses!**

**Akira: That wasn't very nice... Follow!**

**Yukito: Check. I agree, that was not nice, Nightshade. Apologize, please.**

**Nightshade: Go to hell.**

**Akira: *sweatdrop* Thank you and have a nice day!**

**Nightshade: You bastards!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Title: **The Game of Life: Kanto

**Author: **Akira Senri Break

**Beta:**

**Category(ies): **Harry Potter and Pokémon

**Genre: **Family/Adventure

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **

**Warnings: **AU. Mention-of-Suicide. Prostitution. Death. Mature-topics. Drabble-length-chapters.

**Summary:** "My name is Harry Potter; I am eighteen, and a Wizard. Or, at least, I used to be. Now, I go by the name of Sorin Tsunade. And I just made a deal with Death."

Harry Potter killed himself after the Final Battle – Only, he didn't die. Instead, he made a deal with Death and Arceus; Save the Pokeworld, and he'll be able to see his family again. But nothing is ever that simple.

**Disclaimer: **I, Akira Senri Break, do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter. All rights go to their respective owners.

**Key: **"Human's talking."

"_Pokemon talking."_

"**Pokedex."**

**Akira: Uh... Don't kill me? *Hides***

**So, I know I'm late and I'm sorry. I really have no excuse, unless you count the fact that I've recently started playing Ib (Eeb) and watching K. Plus, homework seems to be an all time high with exams less than a month away. So, just consider me a busy fan.**

**...Okay, so I'm not that busy. I'm just really lazy. I realized on Tuesday that I didn't update and just decided that I didn't feel like updating. I know, I'm horrible...**

**Anyway! This chapter's really short and I apologize. But, on the bright side (or not, depending) it's not the shortest chapter that you'll ever get. Trust me on that. **

**Let's just move on now...**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Ignorance – Paramore

"That's everything, I suppose; there's nothing left for me to do."

Delia stood in front of me, her honey eyes beginning to water as she looked down on me and Ren. The morning sun was dragging itself over the surrounding forest and highlighting Route 1 in a golden glow. Nightshade sat perched on my shoulders, willing, for the first time, to be in my presence. He was poised and proud and looked a little bit posh as he showed off his new royal blue scarf (which was probably the only reason he was tolerating me. He was such an attention-whore.).

Nightshade wasn't the only one to acquire a new wardrobe though. Both Ren and I, and even Yukito, were dressed in new clothes from our impromptu shopping trip the day prior. Though perhaps calling it a "Shopping Trip" was understating it: I doubt that there was anything left in the store once Delia was done. Now we had everything we would need to go on a Pokemon Journey and more. But leaving Pallet Town proved to be harder than we had originally thought it would have been: Though there weren't very many people we would miss, we were reluctant to leave the only home that we currently had – and the only home that Ren had ever known. Professor Oak had already stopped by to say goodbye and Delia had packed and unpacked and repacked out bags more times than I dared count.

"You've done more than enough, Delia."

And she had – more than we could ever ask for. Even Ren had been shocked at the extent that Delia was willing to go for us, confessing that it felt weird to be treated like an actual person (I couldn't help but wonder if he was channeling Sirius there. Given his past relations with his family, it would not be surprising) and agreed that Delia had outdone herself. He absolutely adored the outfit that she had bought him. It was plain and simple, but he loved it. Black shorts, a purple V-neck, black sneakers, and a high-collared waist coat with a red inside. But what he loved more than anything was the red and gold headband that she bought him, and the black goggles, both of which were perched atop his head.

He was even dancing with Yukito (who bore a beautiful green sash around her neck) and laughing as his coat billowed around him.

Delia followed my eyes and laughed, the sound like bells in the chilly air. I frowned.

"I'll pay you back-"

"No. They're gifts, Sorin. You don't have to pay me anything."

"But-"

"Sorin. Please. If you want to pay me back, than just go and have fun. You deserve it."

I didn't know how she could say that: It wasn't as though I had done anything important to deserve it. But I still nodded and rested a hand on Ren's head when he attached himself to my side.

"Big Brother~ Can we go now?"

Delia smiled and I couldn't help but mirror it. Sudden warmth enveloped Ren and I, shocking red blocking my vision: Delia was hugging us. I tense slightly at the sudden proximity, though Ren was quick to respond. Nightshade jumped to the ground, irritated at the sudden loss of his seat.

"Be safe."

I hesitated before carefully placing my hands on her back.

"I will."

* * *

**Akira: Okay, so I'm finding it really hard to write Yukito and Nightshade and I don't even know why. I'm actually really starting to dislike this fic. Actually, I'm starting to dislike all my writing - it's just doesn't sound right. Still, I have no plans to abandon this. I have up to chapter sixteen written, so I'll post those and see how I feel down the road. If I still hate it, I'll rewrite it or something.**

**Anyway...**

**So, this chapter kinda made me want to gag. For some reason, whenever I write Delia it has to be all touching and full of feels. She's just that kind of character. And then we have Nightshade being an attention-whore...**

**Nightshade: At least I'm not lazy, ya bastard! I can't believe you missed a week.**

**Sorin: I must admit, I'm shocked.**

**Ren: Akira must have had a good reason... Right?**

**Akira: Uh...**

**Yukito: Stop pestering the Author, honestly! Do none of you have any manners?**

**Sorin: We do... We just prefer not to use them.**

**Yukito: *Stern Glare***

**Sorin: *looks away***

**Akira: *Laughs nervously***

**Anyway (have you ever noticed I use that word a lot?) you know the drill and I'm not going to repeat it!**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
